


To Love Someone This Much

by ellboid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Short Stories, Smut, There’s so much feelings in here so beware, Troubled Marriage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellboid/pseuds/ellboid
Summary: Corrin’s thoughts are troubling as she wants to give herself completely to her husband, but her fears hold her back, and bringing an heir to the Nohrian Throne is something that is expected of the Nohrian King, Xander.She goes to her elder sister, Camilla, to seek answers.





	To Love Someone This Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back at my F!Corrin writing adventures. I got inspired while playing Fates and this was the outcome.
> 
> This is also my first time attempting to write smut I guess. 
> 
> If I get enough positive feedback from this experimental one shot fic, I can perhaps write more to it and possibly bring Siegfried and baby Kana into the picture. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and where I could fix things! All constructive critism is welcomed. :)

      Even though Xander and Corrin had been happily married for a few months now, they’ve never took the intimacy in their relationship all the way yet. The process of bringing an heir the throne of the Nohrian Kingdom was painstakingly troublesome, and Corrin did have a shocking amount fears as well. So she told her beloved husband that she wasn’t ready, and he was lovingly understanding about it and gave her the space she needed. However, in their early and mid twenties and ripening with age, both of their desires continued to grow as time went by. The looks that they would give each other while lying in their absurdly large bed and waiting for the next morning to arrive was slowly breaking Corrin’s heart. Although she still felt as if she wasn’t ready, anxiety kept pooling in her stomach so much that it would keep her awake during the endless nights. When she would wake up in the afternoon with her husband absent of her side, all she could feel was an overwhelming guilt after another night of her drowning thoughts overpowering her much needed slumber. Almost everyday she woke up was followed by silent weeping to herself. Corrin knew that she held all consensual decisions over herself, yet the daily feelings of guilt just kept coming back to her, and she didn’t know what to do anymore.

  
Although still troubled, she put on a casual, bat-black straight dress that loosely hung on her shoulders and dragged down to her knees, and set out to find the soft, vanilla-scented violet hair that was her older sister-in-law, Camilla’s.

  
She was still lost in thought all alone as she continues her trek bare footed down the humongous, chilling cold castle hallways that she didn’t notice a few running, giggling children pass her until she was suddenly stopped by a force on her legs that was blocking her way. She blinked a few times and was brought back to reality, and her eyes slowly traced down to her feet. Her ruby red orbs were met with a pair of wide pale blue orbs, and they stood there in confusion for a second before the young child at her feet flashed her the biggest, cheekiest smile she had ever seen, “Ha! Sorry auntie Corrin, it was an accident!” Before she could utter anything out, the kid dashed right past her, and the slight breeze that trailed behind him had dragged her dress in that direction. She turned to watch the tiny boy tirelessly run at full speed in the direction she had just come from, and soon disregarded it. As she turned to continue her search for her sister, she felt relief as she seen the violet hair bouncing in her direction from across the hallway.

  
“Corrin! Corrin!” Her name was called in breathless gasps from the croaky female voice. Corrin couldn’t help but giggle a bit at her sister because of her current state of gasping for air as she held her head low, “You didn’t see my sons run this way, did you?” She sucked in another sweet breath of air before continuing, “They are supposed to practice their swordsmanship skills with Silas at any moment now, but they’re goofing off like usual!” Her voice went a pitch deeper before saying with slight irritation, “Oh, my sweet boys.”

  
Corrin giggled again at the stressed mother of 11 children, “Yes, they did go this way. Little Edward had bumped into me on his way.”

  
Camilla gasped in disbelief, “Oh no! Did he at least apologize?”

  
Corrin snickered at her concern before saying, “Yes, he did. No worries though, accidents happen.” Before she missed her opportunity to mention her issues she sputtered out on a whim, “Camilla, I’m having trouble thinking straight, do you think you could give me some advice? I mean... whenever you’re not busy.”

  
Camilla perked up at hearing this, “Oh anytime, darling. I can always make time for my precious baby sister. But first, let me wade my sons to practice, and then meet me in the garden, okay sweetie? I won’t be long at all.” Camilla had brought her hand up to Corrin’s cheek lovingly, before the look of determination filled her eyes once again before dashing off after her sons.

Corrin, now alone again simply muttered an, “Ah, okay... then,” to herself.

  
      Thoughts once again kept running through her head as she sat straight up on one of the beautiful white stone benches that were propped up all around the garden. The twisting benches and the sights of the bursting colourful roses had only brought Corrin happiness, because the seemingly endless garden is where she and Xander had their wedding reception. She looked at the mossy walkway fondly as she got vivid flashbacks of her wedding. Since she didn’t know her real father, and with her two father-kings of both Nohr and Hoshido had been gone for a while now, her eldest brother and current king of Hoshido had walked her down the aisle and given her away in the Nohrian styled wedding. At first, her Hoshidan siblings seemed out of place and hesitant at the wedding and their customs, but as the day went on they began to unwind and finally enjoy themselves. That day was nothing but pure happiness for her, and she felt whole to see both kingdoms bonding without the pain or memories of war.

Corrin laughs to herself when she remembered the image of her two younger brothers, Leo and Takumi, who both had a bit too much to drink and were arguing over simple board games from both kingdoms at a table to themselves. Their cheeks where both flushed crimson as Leo tried his best to explain the Nohrian game of chess to Takumi, who stubbornly insisted on playing the Hoshidan game of shogi. However her attention had strayed elsewhere and instead to her older sisters of both kingdoms. Camilla had been showing Hinoka of Hoshido drawings that Corrin had did when she was simply a child. Hinoka was starstruck as she flipped through a scrapbook full of the rambunctious artwork that was scribbled drawings of her Nohrian siblings, her childhood best friend Silas, and even her befriended maids and butlers.

The sights of all of the people who Corrin had held close to her filled her with a soft gentle warmness in her heart. For the first time she let her emotions out in front of a crowd and began sniffling, with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She was just so happy that she couldn’t contain it anymore.

      Suddenly she was startled back into reality and out of her vivid memories of her special night by the casual sight of her elder sister. “Sorry dear, but that took a lot longer than I thought it would,” Camilla took her place on the bench beside Corrin, “Now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Concern filled her voice as her hand gently rested on Corrin’s shoulder and she moved her face closer as if they were whispering to each other.

 

Corrin lifted her head and craned her neck to check the green surroundings around them. As the garden was absent of all human life besides the two sisters, Corrin let out a big exhale through her nose before beginning.

  
“Its a bit personal, but... the truth is, things aren’t going too well between Xander and I’s... you know,” Corrin scoffed at her embarrassment at the attempted mention of her intimacy with her husband and Camilla’s brother, “After nightfall life, if you will...”

  
Camilla’s eyes widened with surprise and interest, but she remained silent and waited for Corrin to continue.  
“We’ve been married for a while now but we haven’t done anything of the such. Absolutely nothing, and the farthest we’ve gone is simply sharing little kisses here and there. I fear that he,” Corrin choked up a bit but managed to recollect herself with a few deep breaths, “Will begin to lose patience with me and take on a mistress.” Just saying one of her deepest fears out loud felt as if a weight was taken off of her chest, yet it still ached so much that it brought physical pain to flesh on her bosom.

  
Camilla was stunned and was genuinely at a loss for words, “Corrin, do you really feel that way? Even when you first left us and the kingdom with Azura, our hearts were completely broken and we never stopped trying to look for you. I don’t think he would lose interest so quickly even after all of that...”

  
Corrin sighed, “Well, I do know that the citizens of Nohr are awaiting a first heir after Xander, and almost whenever I go out they always ask me of when the baby will arrive. I just don’t know what to say to them most of the time.”

  
Camilla let out a sigh, “Don’t mind them. They’re always like that, and with time they will realize that’s a decision that’s all up to you, my dear. If you want to bring royal children of your own into this life.” Corrin remained silent, and turned her gaze to the drifting fluffy clouds above them, wondering what to do next.  
“Oh, and don’t worry, dear sister. I won’t let Xander take on any concubines.” She smiled sweetly at her, and it sent chills down Corrin’s spine.  
“T-that’s quite alright! There’s no need for that, Camilla. After all, it is his decision...” Corrin’s head slumped in sorrow of saying that, but she held back the tears that threatened to fall at any second now.

Corrin didn’t resist as she was pulled into loving arms of her sister’s, but kept her head low as Camilla gently rubbed her back while she embraced her.

  
“As for the advice part, I think you should just be honest with him. Let him know what’s troubling you, my dear.” At that point, Corrin felt her eyes burn and the force that she used to not let her tears fall had completely vanished. She wept silently in Camilla’s arms, and slowly lifted her arms to return the hug.  
Camilla pulled away and put both of her hands on Corrin’s chin, “I’m glad you came to me with your troubles, I’m always here for you, my sweet baby sister.”

  
Corrin flashed her a smile through her tears, “You’re right. I’ll talk to him tonight. Thank you for everything.” Camilla placed a kiss on her forehead before they shared one last hug and then Corrin got up to leave, tracing her fingers along the colourful roses as she left.

It’s been a long, emotional day for Corrin. The heartfelt conversation she had with Camilla had lifted her spirits enough to finally talk to her husband about her troubles.

 

 

      Corrin stared at herself in the huge, luxurious mirror that was propped up in her personal bathroom. Her hair was hanging loosely down her back, and once again she had routinely changed into her soft violet lace nightgown that barely covered her bottom. It was a wedding gift from Camilla, and she only wore that specific nightgown when the other, longer ones were being cleaned. She felt embarrassed whenever she could feel Xander’s gaze on her when she wore it, but pretty much disregarded the stares and quickly covered up with the heavy comforters on their bed. 

However, before she was ready to crawl into the comfort that was her bed, first she had to talk to Xander. So she grabbed her faded pale pink silk robe that was painted with beautiful spring Hoshidan flowers all around it. Another wedding gift, except this one was from her other elder sister, Hinoka. She tied the strings into a neat bow tie on her torso, took a deep breath and opened the door of her bathroom.

Xander was sitting upright on the bed with only his legs in the covers and leaning his back against the showy, hand-carved wooden headrest as he was deeply absorbed into a book in front of him. Corrin felt her heart begin to race as she scanned him up and down. He was normally shirtless when he slept, and she was use to it, but this time Corrin felt nervous and she didn’t know why. With sheer determination, she stepped towards the bed, “Xander, we need to talk.”

Xander looked up at her through the lens of his reading glasses that rested lowly on the bridge of his nose, “What is it, my love?”

Corrin sat on the edge of the bed on her side before taking a deep breath, “I haven’t been being completely honest with you, Xander. After all these months of silence on my side, I think I’m finally ready to let you know what has been on my mind.” 

With his gaze still fixed on her, he closed the book in his hands and moved it to his nightstand beside him. She noticed his fingers locked together in front of him, and her nerves came back to her all at once.

“Alright Corrin, you have my attention now. What did you want to talk about?” His voice was still gentle, yet it seemed sharp to Corrin.

She felt her blood run cold as she stared into his deep browning red orbs, but she gathered what she had left of her courage and let it do that talking for her, “Truth be told, I’ve been fearing that I’m going to lose you because we haven’t experienced any sexual intimacy at all in our marriage. I know it’s on my behalf, but I’ve been scared at the same time.” She felt her heart breaking and tears begin to form in her ruby red orbs as she went on, “I know the people of Nohr have been expecting an heir and so does the history books, but I don’t know if I’ll be truly accepted or treated normally because I was once an adopted daughter of Garon’s. What I’m trying to say is that... Can two people who were once seen as siblings, but not blood related in any way, rule the kingdom of Nohr? And provide it with an heir that will be accepted by the nation?” Corrin choked up and began sniffling, but once again she refused to let herself cry. She slumped over and turned her gaze to the floor beneath her feet. 

Xander’s expression had melted into a gentle, empathetic one and he moved closer to Corrin, though still under the covers while she wasn’t.  
“Is that what you’re worried about, Corrin?” He asked with a gentle tone that was just above a whisper, “Listen, my love, I know the people of Nohr. They’ve changed since my father’s reign. They were always a friendly nation, and they appreciate you as a Nohrian Queen.”

Corrin turned her gaze to meet her husband’s gaze once again, “How can you be so sure? That they won’t shame our children because of our close upbringing as once adoptive siblings?” 

Xander sighed, “There will always be that one small group of people who will show and be vocal about their disapproval on such a topic. But in the end it isn’t up to them, nor is any of their business. What really matters now is that, we’re not adoptive siblings anymore, but husband and wife, and king and queen now. If that bothers anyone in the kingdom, let it bother them. What they think doesn’t sway my love for you.”

When Xander finished, Corrin hadn’t realized that tears had begun trailing down her cheeks. With the loving words of her husband’s, she felt immensely better, and she felt like she could breathe again. But there was still something bothering her. At first she was hesitant to tell Xander, but she gave him all of her trust and opened her mouth once again, “There’s another thing I wanted to talk about...”

Xander still wore a soft expression as he waited for Corrin to go on.

“On the topic of... concubines,” she felt her voice go hollow, but continued, “I’ve been scared that if we didn’t have this talk sooner, that you would find a mistress in my place...”

Almost immediately, Xander’s expression changed for the worst. His eyes didn’t show anger or betrayal, but instead sadness, the opposite of what Corrin was expecting.

 _Oh no_ , was the first thing that came to mind when she watched him pull back and away from her. Xander wasn’t an overly emotional man when it came to sorrow, but the amount of hurt that she seen painted over his face had felt like her heart froze in that exact moment. 

“X-Xander, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me I’m sorry to bring that up-“ before she could finish she was cut off by him, “No, don’t be sorry, little queen. I don’t blame you for that being one of your fears about me, since I am Garon’s son.”

Corrin felt as if her heart was twisting in her chest, “That’s not what I meant. It’s on my side, not yours. Not because you’re Garon’s son, either. What I meant was that I felt that it would be my fault because I wasn’t dedicating myself to you, as a marriage should require.” Corrin was now at his side with her hand in his bare torso, trying her best to soothe him.

“Don’t worry, Corrin. I’m not mad at you, and I genuinely meant what I said. Camilla, Leo, and Elise and I are all half siblings, because my father did have concubines. Just know that I’m not my father, and my life is yours. Only yours. I just ask the same of you, okay?” His sorrowful look had vanished, and a look of affection had taken its place.

He placed his hand on the hand she had on his chest, and he moved their hands together over the area where his heart is.

Corrin felt sadness well up in her chest again, and she could feel her now dried eyes becoming damp again. Her sniffles came back, and all she could choke out was, “I’m sorry.” Before letting herself cry out her frustrations.

Xander pulled her onto him and wrapped his arms around her. Corrin could hear his soothing heartbeat through his chest as she lied still. They remained like that for a few moments and Corrin was able to recollect herself. She looked up at him, “I love you, Xander. So much...”

He smiled at her lovingly, “I love you too, Corrin.”

After he said that, Corrin leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, in which he immediately returned.

Corrin wasn’t thinking anymore when she sat up on his lap with both of her legs folded together on either side of him. She pulled away and her eyes left his gaze and instead focused on the bow tie that held her robe on her. She grabbed at it’s lose ends and pulled the bow undone, then she slowly took off her robe and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Xander didn’t say anything, but watched her with a look in his eyes that she hasn’t seen before. Her face flushed crimson at the sight of him.

She rested her arms on his broad, bare shoulders as her lips met his once again. Her fingers were twirling the golden curls on the back of his head as he moved his hands to her thin hips. This time Xander pulled away from the heated kiss as he watched Corrin’s fingers trace the lines of his muscles on his chest and down to his torso. Corrin felt her face getting more and more heated as she continued to explore his body, but was startled when Xander had wrapped one of his arms around her and pressed their bodies together. Corrin’s cleavage was now pressed against his defined neck, and she immediately felt embarrassment flood her from head to toe.

The arm that held Corrin in place hadn’t moved, and she was confused at first. Then she realized that he had taken the blanket off of his legs and kicked it towards the end of the bed. He was now only in his plain black boxer briefs. Then his arm returned to his side and his hands were both back on her hips.

She was still on his lap, but she unintentionally started giggling, which confused Xander, “What’s so funny?” He asked, his cheeks still burning red. When he asked that, it only encouraged her giggles to turn into a full on hearty laugh. This had only confused her husband even more, but she couldn’t stop, and then between her laughs she managed to get a viable sentence out,  
“Your legs are so warm.”

  
In that moment Xander laughed too, but Corrin’s laughter was suddenly halted as Xander switched their positions in a flash and now she was lying on the bed looking up at him as her towered over her. One of his knees was in between her legs and his arms were pinned to the bed beside her head.

All humour that she had only moments ago had vanished completely as they locked gazes once again. Xander lowered his head and their lips met once again, except this time with more force as they hungrily tasted each other. Corrin’s hands began wandering again, they traced from his chest to his sides, and then she hesitantly moved them even lower to his hips. Upon feeling this, Xander reciprocated and moved his knee and pressed it against her womanhood. She gasped at the sudden contact, but showed no sign of wanting him to stop. Instead she locked their lips together again, but this time opened her mouth slightly, inviting him in, in which he took that opportunity. Her heart was racing at all that was going onto her right now, but she didn’t want any of it to stop.

She lifted both of her legs and wrapped them around him, and then pulled him down so that both of their lower bodies were pressed together. She didn’t expect to feel his hardness between her legs, but it had only excited her more.

He pulled away from the kiss, “Wait, Corrin, stop,” she was confused at hearing him halt the session, “What’s wrong?” She asked out of nothing but concern.

  
“Is this really okay with you? After all this time of not being ready for this...”

Corrin’s face turned into a small smile and she lifted her hand to his cheek, “Xander, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I’m ready now.” That was all Xander needed to hear, then he lowered his neck and began pressing kisses all around her neck. He kissed all the way up to her jawline, then to her chin and to the corner of her mouth. 

She pulled him into another heated kissing session, and then began to grind herself against him. He groaned through the kiss which only brought her satisfaction. Xander felt embarrassed at the sound he let out, but he decided to get her back.

His hands moved over to her shoulders, then he slowly moved the straps down to her arms, and afterwards, his hands found their way to the soft, rounded lumps on her chest. He fondled them through the thin cloth of her nightgown while she squirmed at his touch under him. Then he grabbed at the bottom of her nightgown and slowly began to pull it up. She didn’t resist, and let him pull it over her head and completely off of her body. Now she was almost completely exposed to him, except for the small black laced bikini-styled underwear that covered her womanhood. 

Her face flushed even more than it already was, and she moved her arms to cover her chest in embarrassment. Xander responded with moving his face to her forehead and placing a single kiss there before whispering, “You don’t have to hide yourself from me, my dear.” With his encouraging words, she slowly removed her arms from her chest. Not wanting to embarrass her, he refused to stare, but instead placed his hands on her hips again. He started placing butterfly kisses on her neck, then to her collarbone, and then to her chest. Corrin was making soft noises the lower he had gotten, which only pleased him. Then he hovered his lips over the soft pink bud that was her nipple, and traced around it with his tongue. Then he had taken it all into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue. A gasp by her was followed by soft moans of pleasure. He let go and then moved to her other bud, giving it the same service that the other had gotten.

She moved her hands up to his chin and gently pulled her face up to meet hers, “Xander, please...” she whispered before deeply kissing him once more. Her hands then began to trace down his body, making no stops to their only one destination. She places a hand over his manhood through his boxers, and then she begins to stroke him through the outline. He clenched his teeth to hold back his voice and they stopped kissing for only a moment, before he aggressively moves his lips to hers again.

He reaches his arms back to grabs her hands and move her off of him. Instead he places her hands on his sides, in which he begins embracing him. He then moves his hands to the thin lining of her underwear, and slowly peels them off of her and tosses them in onto the floor. He rubs her bare inner thighs for a moment, then removes his boxers, and they soon fall to the floor as well.

He positions himself at her heated entrance before pulling his face away from hers, clearly asking the question of ‘is it okay?’ With his eyes, in which she gives him a nod.

A moment later, Corrin archers her back and she is pressed against him as he slowly enters her. No sound comes out from her except for the surprised gasp she lets out. Xander entered a state of almost pure ecstasy as he felt her pulse around him. He groans through clenched teeth as he slowly inches himself all the way inside of her.

Corrin is panting as she feels the invasion on her inner walls, bringing her only nothing but internal pain. She cries out, in Xander immediately stopped his entrance.  
Her breathless whispers urged him to continue, “I’m okay; keep going.” Xander now rested his weight onto her as her legs were still wrapped around him. She pulls his body closer to her with both her arms and legs until their is no space left between them. The warmness of their body heat melting together was almost too hot for her to handle, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

As soon as they both adjusted to the new feeling for a moment, he began to slowly rock his hips forward and backward. Corrin’s lustful cries and moans kept raising in volume as he went on. After for what seemed like hours of their skinship, she only began to feel hotter as Xander’s voice rose from silent groaning to full moans. Xander pulled one of Corrin’s arms away from his side and entwined their fingers above them. He rocked back into her one last time before they both entered their moment of pure ecstasy as his grip on her hand slightly tightened and he released his long built-up warm liquid into her. They held that position for a few moments, both panting and catching their breath. He then looked at her, and their lips met once again.

He slowly removed himself from her and took his place on his side of the bed beside her. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over both of them, and then rested his arm on his wife. Corrin did the same and pulled her husband into an embrace. She closed her eyes and within moments, she had dozed off into a much needed deep sleep.

Xander placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he also followed her into slumber.


End file.
